


Retrouvailles

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: Quelques histoires de Chevaliers, Spectres et autres [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hades War, Saori Bashing, Tous vivants
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Quelques mois après la guerre saint alors que tous on été ressusciter, Deathmask -Angelo- retrouve son apprenti qu'il a laissé en Sicile avant la bataille du Sanctuaire.
Relationships: Cancer Deathmask & Capricorn Shura & Pisces Aphrodite, Cancer Deathmask/Coma Berenices Mei, Libra Dohko/Basilisk Sylphid
Series: Quelques histoires de Chevaliers, Spectres et autres [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003731





	Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> Se passe après _Chaleur_.

Shura et Aphrodite observaient leur meilleur ami tourné comme un lion en cage dans son temple. C'était étrange, ils ne l'avaient plus vu aussi nerveux et agité depuis 9 ans, quand il avait quitté le Sanctuaire de façon quasi permanente pour la Sicile, mais à cette époque là c'était parce qu'il avait peur de reproduire les mêmes erreurs que son maître avec l'apprenti qui lui était confier.  
  
L'Espagnol et le Suédois échangèrent un regard, ils venaient de comprendre. Mei était le responsable de l'agitation d'Angelo. Ils laissèrent leur meilleur ami, pour gagner le palais du grand pope, ils avaient une réunion, mais ils pourraient bien se passé d'Angelo. Dans l'état de nervosité qui était le sien il ne saurait pas suivre. En montant ils croisèrent Dohko avec son Spectre, Sylphide du Basilic.  
  
« Ou est Angelo ? » demanda Dohko.  
  
« En train de tourner comme un lion en cage dans son temple. »  
  
Dohko lança un regard interrogateur à Shura.  
  
« Il est nerveux, a cause de Mei son apprenti qu'il a laissé en Sicile avant la bataille du Sanctuaire. »  
  
Ah oui la Dohko comprenait. Angelo avait abandonné, en quelque sorte, Mei un mois avant la bataille du Sanctuaire et ça faisait pratiquement un an maintenant. C'était long. Dohko eu du mal à se retenir de rire, serrant la main de son compagnon il suivit les deux meilleurs amis du Cancer.  
  
« Ou est Angelo ? » demanda Mu à leur arrivée.  
  
Dohko ne put retenir son fou rire pendant qu'Aphrodite résumait la situation et ce qu'ils en avaient déduit. Sylphide envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes de Dohko qui grogna pour la forme. Finalement la réunion eu lieu, mais sans Angelo. Shion avait poser lui aussi la question, ce qui avait _encore_ fait rire Dohko.

* * *

Angelo était toujours en train de tourner en rond dans son temple, Mei allait arriver. Mei qu'il avait abandonné un mois avant la bataille du Sanctuaire pendant laquelle il était mort. Mei qu'il avait embrassé avant de partir.  
  
Angelo soupira il avait fait une belle connerie ce jour la, mais pour faire taire les protestations de Mei c'était la seule idée qui lui était venue.  
  
_Flash Back.  
  
_« Non, » souffla l'adolescent. « Me laisse pas seul ici. »  
  
Il ne répondit pas le regard fixé sur la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir du Sanctuaire. Il était rappelé par le Grand Pope.  
  
« Emmène-moi s'il te plaît. »  
  
Angelo releva les yeux de la lettre, il l'avait lue à l'adolescent qui était avec lui depuis 9 ans a présent.  
  
« Non, » contra le chevalier d'Or. « Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. »  
  
« Mais je ne veux pas res... »  
  
Les lèvres d'Angelo sur celles de Mei coupèrent court a toutes discutions.  
  
« Chut, » dit Angelo. « Tu feras ce que je te dis, même si tu as ton armure je reste ton maître, alors tu vas rester ici. Je t'écrirais pour te donner de mes nouvelles. »  
  
Mei resta figé, passant un doigt sur ses lèvres sans parvenir à réagir. Angelo l'embrassa sur le front et ramassa son sac qui ne contenait que quelques affaires avant de quitter la petite maison.  
  
_Fin du flash Back.  
  
_Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un pervers, pendant le mois qui avait suivit son départ de la Sicile il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à ce baiser qui n'avait été qu'un simple effleurement. Et puis il avait été tué, et plusieurs mois après ressusciter, avant de mourir a nouveau puis enfin ressusciter de manière définitive.  
  
Maintenant, il y pensait encore et encore à ce baiser. Le regard confus et troublé de Mei hantait ses pensées et parfois même ses rêves. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas juste de l'affection pour Mei, c'était plus profond que ça. Il se dégoûtait parce qu'il avait vu Mei grandir. Ça n'était pas normal, ça n'était pas moral.  
  
Pour toutes ces raisons, il n'avait pas osé écrire à Mei, il n'avait pas osé lui demander de venir au Sanctuaire.  
  
Sauf maintenant. Parce que Shion avait découvert qu'il avait eu un apprenti et qu'il voulait le rencontrer.  
  
Angelo regarda Saga, Aldébaran et Mu traverser son temple, la réunion était finie et il n'y avait pas participé, non il préférait rester la a attendre Mei. Il lui avait demandé de venir le plus vite possible, dans une lettre, deux jours plus tôt, depuis il n'avait pas quitté son temple.

* * *

Mei venait d'arriver au Sanctuaire, son jean était déchiré en bas et un peu aux genoux, son t-shirt avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup vécu, sa veste de cuir elle était neuve et puis ses baskets aussi étaient assez neuves. Les cheveux long et teint en couleur argentée, une coupe lui donnant un air de loup, les yeux brun clair. S'il n'avait pas eu la pandora box de son armure les gardes ne l'auraient sûrement pas laissé passé.  
  
L'adolescent eu un sourire et se dirigea vers les douze temples en remontant la lanière de sa pandora box sur son épaule. Il allait enfin revoir son maître, ça faisait des mois qu'il l'avait abandonné dans leur maison en Sicile, ça avait leur chez eux pendant 9 ans jusqu'à ce qu'Angelo reparte au Sanctuaire. Ça faisait des mois que les derniers moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble hantaient ses pensées.  
  
L'adolescent était presque sûr de savoir pourquoi Angelo ne l'avait pas contacter. Bon sang, il l'aimait cet abruti. Oh certes, quand il l'avait rencontré Angelo lui avait fait un peu peur. Mais avec le temps, il s'était attaché à lui. Et il avait finit par tomber amoureux. Alors, d'accord, peut-être qu'Angelo ne l'avait embrasser que pour le faire taire. Mais vu ce qu'il avait vu dans le regard du plus vieux il se disait qu'il y avait une chance que ça soit plus que ça.  
  
Il grogna légèrement et traversa le premier temple en croisant son gardien qui le laissa passé, ce fut pareil au deuxième et au troisième temple. Il arriva finalement au quatrième temple.

* * *

Angelo avait ressenti l'arrivée de Mei au Sanctuaire, il avait continué de faire les cent pas, redoutant un peu la réaction de l'adolescent, qui n'avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis sa mort. Le bruit d'une pandora box posée au sol lui fit relever la tête et il regarda Mei. Il n'avait pas changé, a part ce qu'il voyait dépassé de la manche du t-shirt de Mei. Un tatouage.  
  
« Pourquoi tu m'as jamais donné de nouvelles ? Je suis sur que si le Grand Pope n'avait pas tenu a me rencontrer tu ne m'aurais pas contacté. »  
  
« Je serais rentré, » souffla Angelo en détournant le regard.  
  
« Mais bien sur, » grogna l'adolescent. « Je te connais Angelo, je sais comment tu agis. »  
  
Il soupira et s'approcha du plus vieux, posant une main sur son bras, attirant le regard 'Angelo sur lui.  
  
« Je sais que tu ne serais pas revenu, que tu ne m'aurais pas contacté, parce que tu t'en veux pour le « baiser » quand tu as été rappelé au Sanctuaire. »  
  
Le silence lui répondit.  
  
« T'as pas à t'en vouloir. » Dit Mei en souriant doucement. « Je l'ai aimé moi ce baiser. Même s'il était bien trop court... »  
  
Une vague lueur d'espoir apparut dans le regard d'Angelo et Mei eu un sourire, c'était définitivement ce qu'il avait espérer, se collant au corps d'Angelo il l'embrassa. D'abord chaste le baiser se changea en baiser plus passionné quand Angelo plaqua Mei contre une colonne de son temple. Rompant le baiser le chevalier d'or s'appliqua à l'embrasser dans le cou.  
  
« Angelo ? » soupira Mei en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Tu compte me faire quoi ici a la vue de n'importe qui entrant dans ton temple ? »  
  
Angelo releva la tête du cou de sa victime consentante, il souriait.  
  
« J'sais pas ... tu voudrais que je te fasse quoi ? »  
  
Quelqu'un entra dans le temple et Angelo grogna en enfouissant son visage contre le cou de Mei qui pouffa en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
« Emmène-moi dans la partie habitable. » Ricana l'adolescent.  
  
« Avec ton armure en plein milieu de l'entrée ? Ils vont gueuler. » Marmonna Angelo en embrassant le cou de Mei, encore une fois.  
  
« Et alors ? On s'en fout. » Soupira Mei frissonnant sous les baisers du plus vieux.  
  
L'adolescent leva les yeux et croisa un regard bleu stupéfait. Yeux bleus, cheveux blond. Enfin un œil bleu. L'autre étant caché par un bandage. Il les regardait, lui et Angelo. Mei le repoussa doucement.  
  
« Attends. »  
  
Le Cancer grogna et se recula puis il se tourna en voyant Mei lui faire signe de regarder derrière lui.  
  
« Qu'est c'que tu veux Hyoga ? » gronda-t-il.  
  
Mei resta un instant sous le choc, c'était un de ses demi-frère ? Woh. Il avait hâte de revoir les autres, enfin ceux qui avaient survécus. Par contre il n'avait pas hâte du tout de revoir la petite fille adoptive de son père. Quoique, il pourrait lui foutre quelques coups de pieds aux fesses, parce que le véritable héritier de l'empire Kido c'était lui. Pas la gamine adoptée.  
  
« Heu... rien je vais vous laisser, » dit Hyoga, ce qui sortit Mei de ses pensées.  
  
Mei rigola en le voyant filer rapidement, il secoua la tête et retourna se pendre au cou d'Angelo. Les retrouvailles avec ses demi-frères attendraient, il avait beaucoup plus important à faire.  
  
« Alors tu me fait visiter la partie habitable de ton temple ? »  
  
« Pas d'problème. »  
  
Angelo eu un sourire et entraîna Mei dans la partie habitable, tant pis pour l'armure les autres n'avaient qu'à faire attention. Tant pis pour le Pope il pouvait bien attendre quelques heures. Le temps qu'ils se soient retrouvés, dans l'intimité d'une chambre.


End file.
